<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Prince by aeilos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710272">The Lost Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeilos/pseuds/aeilos'>aeilos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, At least I tried, Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, In Character, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Sparring, aang said gay rights, at least for a little while in the beginning, but with a lot of tension, long-haired zuko, not sure about possible smut but let me know?, pirate zuko, sokka's a gay mess, zukka - Freeform, zuko and sokka pov, zuko's still moody and angsty though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeilos/pseuds/aeilos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cast out by his father from the Fire Nation three years ago, Prince Zuko did not join his Uncle Iroh in going on the impossible quest of finding the avatar. Instead, he found a sea port where he could dock his ship and make a living selling the items he took with him after dissenting--that is, he became a pirate. </p><p>When a trio gets into trouble with hagglers in the market, Zuko takes pity on them and helps them out. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into their adventure by a thankful water tribe boy, nor did he think he'd be closer to redemption than ever before. </p><p>With some difficult choices to make, the former Prince must decide which side he is on: that of the Avatar's (and the pretty boy with the boomerang), or the treacherous fire nation and his father who cast him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Stranger in the Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: While stopped on a small island to practice waterbending, Sokka, Katara, and Aang find themselves cornered by pirates. A mysterious boy helps them escape. </p><p>*Note: The beginning of this chapter follows Ep 1.09 pretty closely, except for some major differences which allow for Zuko's alternate storyline. They should be finding out Zuko's real name by the end of chapter two, so please hang on 'til then if you find yourself a little fed up lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Now I'm feeling guilty for it,<br/>
I didn't want to leave.<br/>
You are stuck with me,<br/>
so I guess I'll be sticking with you.</i>
  </p>
</div><hr class="hr1"/><p>Zuko stepped onto the deck of the ship, a light wind rustling his clothes gently. The sun held itself high and smoothed over his skin with delicate warmth. It was a nice day to be out, and it occurred to him that maybe he’d even do some haggling, if he could find a willing buyer. He stretched his arms up above his head, feeling a satisfying release of tension in his shoulders. Zuko let his arms fall to his sides as he relaxed.</p><p>It was even sort of quiet today--just the soft murmur of voices on land as commoners came and went, trading and selling what they could to get by.</p><p>“Oh, you there!” rang a familiar voice. So much for peace and quiet. Zuko’s eyes slid over to watch the exchange happening on land. </p><p>“I can see from your clothing that you’re world traveling types.” Tanen said in his usual irritating tone. Zuko’s attention shifted instead to the obvious foreigners--Tanen was right, they did look out of place here. Zuko squinted at the two in soft blue clothes, and the shorter one with the staff. He wore yellow and orange, unusual clothing for <i>any</i> nation. A small white creature with large ears sat on his shoulders. </p><p>“Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?” </p><p>Zuko watched as the one with the staff turned back to indulge in Tanen’s antics, and before long, the three of them were following Tanen into his ship. </p><p>And there it was again: moderate silence.<br/>
Zuko basked in it, head tilted up to the sky. Yesterday had started off at nearly the same pace, but as usual, a fight broke out in the market between the pirates and a wealthy-looking water nation merchant who claimed they’d stolen something from him. Zuko didn’t see much use in the petty arguments, although pirates and merchants alike usually stayed out of his way anyway. To be fair, Zuko didn’t exactly have a kind demeanor, and his scar was enough to unsettle anyone if he cared to move his hair behind his ear and show them. Zuko just relished in the fact that he even got sales to begin with (mostly because of all the antique fire nation gear he had taken with him when he dissented, but that was besides the point). </p><p>Before leaving the ship to peruse the market, Zuko grabbed his dual-blades and some coins to buy food. Might as well get breakfast while he was gone, he decided, and with that he melted into the crowd.</p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p>Sometimes Sokka regretted harboring the avatar, and it was in moments like these that he wished he was catching fish in the south pole. </p><p>Things had been easier then, he thought as he narrowly avoided a cart of cabbages, even if he was the only warrior in the tribe, he at least had the comfort of home. And Gran-Gran’s soup. His stomach rumbled, and his shoes dug into the dirt as he made a sharp turn. Sokka heard something crash behind him. Probably Aang, he figured. </p><p>“I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!” a pirate yelled. The three of them skidded to a halt as they found themselves blocked by a dead end. His stomach suddenly lurched, and he had a feeling it wasn’t because he was hungry. </p><p>The group of pirates rounded on them, and they were officially trapped. Sokka gripped his boomerang tightly in his palm, eyes jumping from Aang to the pirates, and then to the sturdy walls around them. They could take them, probably. If the pirates stayed still enough, Sokka could maybe even knock them out with one throw of his boomerang. Something told him they weren’t going to stay still, though.</p><p>“Not about to pick a fight with benders, are you, Tanen?”</p><p>The pirates parted and turned to whoever had addressed them. Sokka leaned to look around Katara and see what they were staring at.</p><p>A boy about his age with long, black hair was the source of the distraction. He threw the core of the apple he was eating aside and parted his legs into a fighting stance. Sokka’s posture relaxed by an inch, and Katara turned to look at Aang in confusion. Sokka looked on at the boy, confusion stirring in himself as well.  </p><p>“This has nothing to do with you, Izeh. Go back to your ship.” </p><p>The boy--<i>Izeh</i>, the pirate had called him--reached behind him and retrieved two long blades from their sheaths. His eyes met Aangs, and Sokka saw the avatar nod. </p><p>“I think it’s time to pick on someone your own size. Unless you’re scared.”</p><p>“It’s one against three, Izeh. Think about this,” Tanen warned. It looked like he and his men couldn’t decide which enemy to face--them or the boy. Their indecision made Sokka think that maybe Izeh was more dangerous than he initially thought. </p><p>“Alright. I’ve thought about it,” Izeh adjusted his stance. “Run!”</p><p>For a split second Sokka stayed put, watching as Izeh engaged in a fight against three men that were bigger than him, all with sizable blades as weapons. Then, Katara grabbed his arm and the three of them were running away from the scene.  </p><p>“Grab on tight!” Aang shouted back at them. He unfurled his staff into a glider, and Katara said something about the pirates as Sokka chanced a look over his shoulder. Grabbing onto the back of the glider with one hand, he used the other to fling his boomerang towards the pirates. He thought he saw Izeh look up at him as the boomerang hit its mark. </p><p>“Sokka, your boomerang!” Katara chided him, and the glider wobbled as he got a better grip on it. </p><p>“We couldn’t just leave him! Those guys were way bigger than him!” he shouted back. </p><p>“Nice job, Sokka,” Aang’s washed out voice said through the wind. Sokka accepted the compliment, but he couldn't help not feeling very nice.</p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p>When they’d landed back by the waterfall, Sokka’s twisting feeling in his gut hadn’t gotten any better. In fact, it had gotten exponentially worse. </p><p>“I used to kind of look up to pirates,” Aang said, folding his glider. “But those guys are terrible.”</p><p>Sokka took off his satchel and placed it on the ground.</p><p>“I know...that’s why I took this,” Katara said. Sokka snapped his head up to see her revealing the scroll that she had been eyeing on the ship. He felt the sick feeling travel from his gut to his chest.</p><p>“No wonder they were trying to hack us up, you stole their waterbending scroll!” </p><p>“I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading,” Katara smirked. Sokka frowned at her, his bad feeling deepening. </p><p>“Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender,” she explained, noticing his apparent frustration.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter! You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!” He said. </p><p>“These are <i>real waterbending forms</i>. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending.” </p><p>Sokka shook his head and sighed. “Whatever,” he turned on his heel and picked up his bag.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Back to the market.”</p><p>“What? What for?”</p><p>“To get my boomerang, if those pirates didn’t already steal it.” </p><p>He decided to ignore their pleas of “But it’s getting late, you’ll get lost!” and “They’re probably still there, it’s too dangerous!” and kept trudging onward. He was mad at his sister, and mad at Aang for thinking that what she did was okay. But he was especially mad at himself.</p><p>Sokka was a <i>warrior</i>, and warriors didn’t leave those who helped them behind. For all he knew, Izeh was dead in a ditch, or worse! And Katara and Aang didn’t even care. He told them he was going to look for his boomerang, which was true, but he also needed to know if Izeh was alright. If he wasn’t...</p><p>He couldn’t let himself get that far ahead. Night had fallen already, and Sokka needed to be quick on his toes if he was going to get his boomerang and escape unseen. </p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>Zuko didn’t take much from his quarters, only his dual blades, the coins he had left, and an extra set of clothes. Not to mention, of course--the boomerang. He had known that his life here wouldn't be forever, but he found himself a little heartbroken as he took one last look around his barren room. </p><p>Then it was off through the market again. This time there weren't any teenagers in need of saving, luckily. Just the creeps that came out at night, and he could handle those just fine. Usually they were just looking to spend their money or, in some cases, do what they could in order to acquire it. </p><p>But Zuko was used to the nightlife here--the smell of the sea filtered through his hair, and brushed enough of it aside so that his scar was visible under the light of the lamp posts. </p><p>Before he could leave, there was one last stop he had to make. </p><p>Mashi’s shop was almost too close for comfort to where he’d picked that fight, earlier, but stopping there was necessary. He’d promised his uncle that if he had to change hiding spots for any reason, that he’d leave Mashi a message for him. Zuko had already scrawled out the note earlier in his quarters, so the hard part was done. Now all he had to do was give it to Mashi and get the hell out of there. </p><p>Thankfully, the light in front of her shop was lit, meaning she was still awake. That, or she wanted people to think she was. Zuko had to get the note in her hands, asleep or awake, no matter what. </p><p>He knocked on her door.</p><p>“Mmm? Who’s there?” </p><p>“Mashi, it’s me, Z-Izeh! Open up.” </p><p>He heard her footsteps approaching the door before it opened with a creak. Mashi looked up at him tiredly.</p><p>“What can I do for Prince Izeh?” she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.</p><p>“Mashi, I have to go. Get this note to Iroh, as soon as possible. The pirates still think I’m in their holding cell, but they won’t for much longer.” He quickly explained. </p><p>Mashi raised an eyebrow. “What did you do this time?”</p><p>Zuko sighed and placed the note in her hands. “It's not important, just--stay safe. And if they come looking for me, lie.” He leaned down and gave the old woman a quick kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Yes, yes. Now, go! I’ll get this to Iroh as soon as possible.” She nodded, and Zuko took one last look at her and fled. </p><p>He hoped Iroh would understand, and that the note didn’t end up in the wrong hands. </p><p>Zuko had just rounded the corner when his body bumped into something hard, and he stumbled back. He heard a soft “oof” and took a blade out of its sheath, pointing it under the other person’s chin. It hadn't <i>sounded</i> like any of the pirates he knew, but better safe than sorry. </p><p>It was dark where they were standing, but a lamp post stood a few feet behind them. Zuko pressed lightly on the blade until his opponent stumbled back with a string of “woah, woah, hey, I’m sorry man-” and he was bathed in warm light. </p><p>Zuko immediately loosened his grip and let the sword fall slightly as he realized who it was.</p><p>“You,” he said simply.</p><p>The boy opened his eyes and made eye contact, confused for a moment until Zuko took his hood off and put the blade away.</p><p>“Holy- you’re still alive!” </p><p>Zuko frowned at the surprised smile the other boy was wearing, already digging a hand in his bag.</p><p>“Uhh… yeah. Of course I am. No thanks to your friends.” He pulled out the boomerang and handed it to him. </p><p>“This is yours,” Zuko said. </p><p>The guy took it and looked back up at him, confused. </p><p>“You saved it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko answered. “You’re welcome.” He pushed past him and continued on his way, flipping his hood back up to keep from being recognized.</p><p>“Hey, wait-!” Zuko heard his footsteps get closer until he was walking behind him. </p><p>“Thanks,” he huffed. He sped up a little so that they walked side by side, and held up a hand. “Name’s Sokka. You’re Izeh, right?” </p><p>Zuko looked at Sokka’s hand and watched as it fell back to the boy’s side. When had he gotten Zuko's name? </p><p>“You shouldn't be here,” Zuko commented. “You and your friends have already caused enough trouble as it is.” </p><p>Sokka scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “That was my sister’s fault. She might have stolen something from that pirate back there. Besides, I came back to find my boomerang. Except, well, I thought I’d have to steal it back from those pirates. Thanks for holding on to it.” </p><p>Zuko stopped abruptly and turned to him. Sokka kept walking for a few steps before noticing and spinning back to face him. </p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“Where are your friends?” Zuko wondered, his defenses up. Sokka must have picked up on it because he quickly held up his hands. </p><p>“Back at our camp! I swear, it’s just me. I-I felt bad for leaving you to fight those pirates alone.” He grimaced.</p><p>Zuko let out a breath. “Why? I had it covered.” </p><p>“Well, I can see that <i>now</i>, but before I thought you were just some self-sacrificing idiot! Now I know better.” Sokka crossed his arms, looking pleased. </p><p>Zuko groaned and continued walking.</p><p>“Where are you going, anyway?” Sokka asked. </p><p>“Away from here.”</p><p>A beat. Zuko thought for a moment that maybe he’d given up. But no-</p><p>“Camp’s this way,” Sokka said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Ambush at Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After staying with Sokka, Aang, and Katara for the night, Zuko comes back to the campsite to find them missing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This chapter is...much longer than the last one. I wasn’t expecting it to be!! Which is why the update was a little later than I’d planned-sorry!</p><p>p.s it's mostly in Zuko's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <i>There may be a great fire in our hearts,<br/>
Yet no one ever comes to warm himself at it,<br/>
And the passers-by see only a wisp of smoke<br/>
-Vincent van Gogh </i> </p>
</div><hr class="hr1"/><p>“Camp’s this way,” Sokka had said. Zuko took a moment to register his words, but Sokka was already walking away. </p><p>Zuko thought for a moment not to follow him, to go his own way and just figure it out by himself. But he had no ship, and no way off the island. </p><p>Meanwhile, these people Sokka was friends with seemed like foreigners, and they had to have gotten here <i>somehow</i>. Which meant they had a ship, or at least knew someone that did.</p><p>Zuko let out a huff and followed the boy. </p><p>When they were side by side again, Zuko discovered just how chatty Sokka was. He told Zuko first about his sister and her waterbending abilities, and about the scroll she took. Then he went on about how mad he was at them, the people he called ‘Katara’ and ‘Aang.’ Zuko figured they must be the people he had seen earlier.</p><p>“That boy didn’t look like he was from a water tribe,” Zuko noted, only half paying attention to what Sokka was saying. “And if I saw correctly, he had a flying staff.” </p><p>Sokka stopped talking for a moment, which was weird now that Zuko had gotten used to his voice. </p><p>“I guess I might as well tell you if you're gonna be sticking around with us. Aang’s…<i>different</i>.” Sokka’s voice squeaked. </p><p>Zuko gave him a look. “Different?” </p><p>“Well, he’s…”</p><p>“Sokka! You’re back!” a girl’s voice cut him off. Zuko soon found the source of that voice as she ran up to Sokka and captured him in a tight hug. </p><p>“Easy, Katara. I’m still mad at you.” Sokka said, but he wore an easy smile on his face. Zuko looked between the two of them.</p><p>When she finally let go, the girl turned to Zuko. </p><p>“Oh...you’re-”</p><p>“The guy who saved us!!” The shorter boy in the yellow and orange clothes ran up to him with a wide grin. Zuko noticed, then, the blue arrow on his forehead, and similar markings on his arms.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Aang,” he said happily. Aang turned to Sokka, “I thought you were getting your boomerang, not a boy friend.” </p><p>Sokka spluttered at that, and a blush stained his cheeks. “What?! I’m not- I didn't- I bumped into him!” Aang’s laughter rang across the clearing. </p><p>“Aang!” Sokka started, chasing him around the clearing. Zuko watched them dodge each other around him, and then between the trees. Aang must be a few years younger than them, he thought. </p><p>“I’m Katara, Sokka’s sister,” Katara said, holding out a hand. He figured now that he was going to be staying with them, at least for a little while, that some politeness was in order. So he shook it.</p><p>“Izeh,” he introduced. </p><p>“Hey! How come <i>she</i> gets a handshake?” Sokka asked from somewhere indiscernible. In the dark, it was even harder to tell where they had gone. </p><p>“Jealous?” Aang asked back. Zuko heard a loud groan and more laughter following after it. </p><p>“Sorry about leaving you behind earlier. You really helped us out,” Katara said. Her eyes lingered on his clothes--worn, but distinctly a faded red. </p><p>Zuko nodded to where Sokka was hiding from Aang. “Thanks to your brother, I had a little help back there.” Sokka caught his eye and waved, a grin spreading across his features.</p><p>Katara laughed lightly. “He was really hung up about what happened to you. I could tell.” She shook her head as if to clear it. “Anyway, do you plan to stick around with us for a while?”</p><p>That was a good question, but Sokka came lumbering up to them before Zuko could answer, a little out of breath. When he felt Sokka’s hand land on his shoulder, he did his best not to flinch. </p><p>“He can stay as long as he wants, Katara. He <i>did</i> save our lives, remember? After <i>you</i> put us in danger?” </p><p>Katara rolled her eyes in response. “Yeah, yeah. We’re leaving early tomorrow, so we should get some rest. C’mon.” </p><p>She led them to the fire, which was burning but only just. Zuko’s hands itched to help it ignite, the night’s chill beginning to give him goosebumps as he sat on the cold ground. He thought warily that he should have remembered a sleeping bag, but in his rush it hadn’t crossed his mind. </p><p>“Cold?” Sokka asked, plopping down beside him. Zuko shrugged noncommittally. </p><p>“A bit.”</p><p>When he saw Sokka start removing his jacket, he stopped him. </p><p>“Whoa, I’m okay, really. I’m used to cold nights.”</p><p>Sokka laughed and continued to shuck off his coat. “So am I. Water tribe, remember? I live in the south pole-- this is nothing. Just trust me.” </p><p>Zuko frowned at that. <i>Trust him</i>. He supposed he did-at least to some degree- or Zuko wouldn't have followed him here. It was odd to think of it as trust; it wasn’t something Zuko was willing to easily give. Either way, he took the warm jacket. It smelled like wood and the sea. Strangely enough, he didn’t mind it.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, meeting Sokka’s eyes. His face was illuminated by the fire, now,  and Zuko found that he was already being stared at. What a rarity, he mused, that Sokka’s eyes were blue. Thus far, everything about Sokka reminded him of the ocean. Even the coat Zuko had on was blue, and looked almost wrong whenever he looked down at himself.</p><p>“Your eyes are gold,” Sokka said, apparently on a similar train of thought. It was weird, the way Sokka had his gaze fixed on him. Zuko shifted and looked back into the fire. </p><p>“Gold eyes are common in the fire nation,” he said softly. He wasn’t shocked by Sokka’s confused blinks, or the subtle move away from him. </p><p>“You’re fire nation?” he asked timidly.</p><p>Zuko nodded. And then he frowned. </p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p>Despite the new information, Sokka found that he was okay with Izeh being fire nation. As okay with it as he could be, considering.</p><p>At least he hadn’t lied about it, and it didn't change the fact that he took on three pirates for them without question. On top of that, it seemed like Izeh hadn't <i>actually</i> been a part of the fire nation in a long time. From the looks of him, Sokka would say he was quite fully a pirate--he even had jewelry and everything, which Sokka hadn’t noticed until their accidental meeting in the market.</p><p>“Is that how you got your scar?” </p><p>Sokka had seen it at the market, too, when the wind blew the longer tufts of hair out of Izeh’s face. He hadn't wanted to ask, before, but somehow the firelight made Izeh more willing to speak. </p><p>But this time Izeh only nodded. </p><p>Sokka wasn't going to push it. Instead, he unfurled his sleeping bag beside Zuko and got in. He thanked the spirits that Aang and Katara were asleep before he managed to speak. </p><p>“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “We weren’t exactly expecting a fourth party...so we only have three sleeping bags. But...you can share mine, if you want.” Sokka felt his cheeks heat up again, and tried to convince himself it was the fire that caused it. </p><p>Izeh looked over at him. For a moment, all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and Aang’s soft snoring a few feet away. Then Izeh coughed, and nodded without looking at Sokka. </p><p>To Sokka’s surprise, he crawled closer and stuck his legs in the bag. From up close, Sokka saw that his cheeks were burning too. He slid until he was laying down flat, faced away from Sokka. </p><p>Without a word, Sokka climbed in after him. It was a tight fit for two strangers, but Sokka told himself that they could get Izeh his own sleeping bag on their next stop. If he decided to stay that long. </p><p>Sokka stared up at the stars, his breath appearing in frosty clouds above him. Izeh provided warmth throughout his left side, though, and it was quickly warming Sokka up even if Izeh claimed to be cold.  </p><p>By the time he fell asleep, Sokka wasn’t cold at all.</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>Light streamed through the canopy of trees to illuminate the ground below him. The sound of the waterfall’s rushing water was quiet, now, but still apparent enough for Zuko to be able to track it back to the camp when he was done. </p><p>Luckily, it wasn’t as cold as it was last night, but Zuko still wore Sokka’s thick fur coat over his regular clothes regardless. </p><p>Reaching up, Zuko plucked another apple from a tree, stuffing it in his bag. Getting breakfast was the least he could do for his new crew, and he thought he might pick some berries before heading back, as a treat. Zuko wandered to the edges of the forest where he saw some bushes that might harbor what he was looking for.</p><p>The trees began to thin out a few feet away from him, and Zuko could see the shore from where he stood. The shore… and the ship. </p><p>He quickly ducked behind the nearest tree, a hand on his blade, ready if anyone were to sneak up on him. Zuko peeked an eye around his hiding spot to get a better look at the ship. </p><p>At first sight, he had been sure it was Tanen’s, probably out of some sort of subconscious fear that he had for being caught again. But upon closer inspection, there was no mistaking it: it was a Fire Nation ship.</p><p>Zuko pressed his back to the tree again, breathing labored. What were the chances that the Fire Nation would find him now, after three years? The only person who knew where he was was Iroh, and surely he wouldn’t lead them here for any other  reason. </p><p>“Do you think they will keep their word?” Zuko perked his head up, intrigued. The two pirates were close enough for Zuko to hear, but far enough away that he could make a run for it if need be. </p><p>“I don’t know...those fire nation bastards are always about <i>taking</i> and never <i>giving</i>. They could very well be leading us on.”</p><p>“Heh! If that’s the case, they’re not much better than us, huh, Tanen?” </p><p>Zuko tightened his grip on his blade.</p><p>“At least we know real value when we see it! They can’t keep gold in their pocket for long.” A pause. “Let’s go check on the others.” </p><p>Zuko took that as his sign to leave. Once he was in the thick of the forest he started at a sprint back to camp, ready to warn Sokka and the others about the pirates and the Fire Nation ship. His heart pounded in his chest, so loud that he barely noticed the harsh rush of the waterfall as he approached it. </p><p>By the time Zuko came up on the campsite, he rounded right back into the treeline, cursing under his breath. They were already here. He heard Sokka’s grunt as he was overtaken by a large net, pulled down with a thud. </p><p>Those were definitely pirate nets. And Sokka was definitely being dragged across the ground and taken by them. </p><p>Fire Nation <i>and</i> pirates? What was going on?</p><p>Zuko had two choices: either he could find a way to save Sokka, Aang, and Katara, or he could escape now, unscathed. He thought them over. If he left now, he could avoid the pirates that had held him hostage only the night before, and the fire nation troop with skewed motivations. Obviously, leaving would be the safest route. If the pirates were here--and if Zuko was quick enough--he could make it back to the port and even escape in his own boat. </p><p>He took a step away from the tree, readying himself to make the journey across the market and to the ships. Zuko stopped and looked down at himself. Sokka’s coat. </p><p><i>Damn it.</i> </p><p>Something chittered a few feet behind him.</p><p>With a huff, he turned back around. Sitting on the ground with big round eyes was Aang’s...pet, staring up at him. Zuko ran a hand over his face.</p><p>When in the hell did Zuko start risking his life for strangers? That was <i>not</i> who Zuko was, was it? Then again, the pit in his stomach at the idea of leaving them behind didn’t sit well with him. The lemur creature flicked its tail, and left in the direction the pirates had gone.</p><p>Zuko followed him.  </p><p>He decided to track the pirates at a safe distance, keeping to the trees as much as possible. Eventually he was led to another part of the beach, where more fire nation soldiers and pirates stood waiting on the shore. The lemur settled itself on his shoulder. Zuko glared at it. </p><p>“Aang, this is all my fault.” he heard Katara say. He noticed her then, tied to a tree not far from him. Aang and Sokka were amidst the pirates, hands bound.  </p><p>“No, Katara, it isn’t.” Aang said softly. Zuko barely heard him, so he leaned closer from his hiding spot to hear better.</p><p>“Yeah.” Zuko startled. “It kind of is.”</p><p>He knew that voice. “Now, if you would kindly give us the boy, we will give you the scroll and be on our way.” </p><p>Heart racing, Zuko was suddenly glad that he was still wearing Sokka’s blue water   tribe coat. He reached up and pulled the tie out of his hair, and it fell loosely around his face. </p><p>“<i>You</i> give <i>us</i> the scroll.”  </p><p>“You’re really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?” Sokka said. Zuko flinched. Why did he have to go and start talking? That idiot was going to get himself killed, and Zuko wasn’t always going to be around to-</p><p>Wait. </p><p>What did he say?</p><p>“Don’t listen to him,” Iroh said calmly. </p><p>“Your friend is the Avatar?” </p><p>Zuko felt his hands begin to tremble. Through the leaves, his eyes landed on Aang. </p><p>“Sure is! And I’ll bet he’ll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll!” </p><p>The weird clothes, the blue tattoos…”Aang’s…<i>different</i>”, Sokka had said...but surely he couldn’t be the 100-year-old avatar? That was impossible! His uncle must be mistaken. </p><p>Caught up in his thoughts, Zuko didn’t hear what was said next. He did feel, however, when Iroh’s guards sent large flames towards the other group, skin warming slightly with the blasts. </p><p>Before Zuko could make sense of what had happened, both groups were submerged in smoke, and all he could hear was yelling and the cling of metal.</p><p>No better time than now. </p><p>The lemur had already jumped off of his shoulder to go untie Katara, so it was up to Zuko to get to Sokka and Aang. He pulled the hood up of Sokka’s jacket and took out his blade. Then he ran in.</p><p>It was difficult to see through the smoke, but Zuko managed to differentiate the pirates from Fire Nation just fine. To some degree, the smoke worked in his favor. At least neither side could tell who he was. </p><p>He nearly tripped over Sokka when he found him. The boy was kneeling on the ground, hands still bound around his wrists. He looked up when he saw Zuko’s feet.</p><p>“Spirits! Haha, please don’t kill me, I-I can tell you more about Aang, or the scroll? I’m too young to die,” Sokka pleaded. </p><p>Zuko grabbed his hands and cut the ties with his blade. </p><p>“Izeh? Wow, is it good to see you! I thought for sure you abandoned us this morning! I barely recognized you-” The rest was mumbled under Zuko’s hand, which he had clamped around Sokka’s mouth.</p><p>“Where’s your friend?” Zuko asked. “And speak quietly.”</p><p>“I don’t know...Aang, are you there?” Sokka called out. Zuko groaned, smacking a hand to his forehead.</p><p>“Do you ever follow directions?”</p><p>“<i>I’m over here, follow my voice!</i>”</p><p>Zuko led them towards the sound, but when he thought they’d reached it, he was face to face with a fire nation soldier. Zuko swung his sword. </p><p>“Where? We can’t find you!” Sokka said. Zuko sent the soldier stumbling back, already feeling a bit too warm under this coat. He blew a tuft of hair out of his face and readied his sword. </p><p>“Zuko?” </p><p>The voice came from behind him, somewhere, and he twisted around quickly to face the voice. He couldn’t see anyone, but Zuko had definitely heard it. It had sounded like...</p><p>“<i>I’m right here! ...Uh, nevermind! I’ll find you!</i>”</p><p>At that, Sokka pulled Zuko’s sleeve and led him out of the smoke. Just as they’d emerged, Aang landed in front of them. </p><p>“Run!”</p><p>The three of them headed for a ship, one Zuko knew belonged to the pirates. It was much larger than the bulky ones used in the Fire Nation, so much so that it was almost funny that he hadn’t seen it earlier. </p><p>At the hull, Katara was attempting to push it back into the water.  </p><p>“Katara, you’re okay!” Aang shouted, obviously relieved. </p><p>“Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!” </p><p>Zuko was sure that simply pushing it wasn’t going to do anything, and said just as much. </p><p>“Aren’t any of you water benders?” he asked, a slightly panicked lilt to his voice. He thought Sokka had mentioned something about that earlier.</p><p>Aang and Katara looked at each other and smiled. They all backed away from the ship to allow for them to do their thing, pulling the waves in and out, prompting the ship to loosen its hold on the sand. </p><p>Eventually it lifted, and the four of them climbed in. </p><p>“Bad news,” Sokka said. “None of us know how to pilot a ship.” </p><p>Zuko took off his hood and smiled. “Luckily for you, I do.” He made for the wheel and took hold of the handles.</p><p>“Hang on tight.” </p><p>They set sail across the water, Aang and Katara sharing victorious high fives behind him. The fresh rush of cool air felt good against his face, and a small smile quirked his lips. Sokka stood beside him, watching Zuko’s hands push and pull the handles. </p><p>“Uh oh,” Aang said. “Can you make this thing go any faster?”</p><p>Zuko glanced behind him. “Not really, this is as fast-” His eyes caught the Fire Nation ship on their tail, and Aang’s “oopsies!” smile. “We’re being followed?! Damn it!” </p><p>Despite trying, Zuko couldn’t make the ship go any faster, and the Fire Nation tank was quickly gaining speed. The next time he looked over, the two were side by side, and he noticed--thankfully--that the ship was full of pirates rather than firebending soldiers. They could handle that.</p><p>“I’ll cover you!” Sokka said. A few pirates jumped over onto their boat with a thud. “Just keep steering the ship!” </p><p>Although the need to do something to help was great, Zuko did as he was told. He heard punches hit flesh and metal clanging to the floor, but all of that was washed out when he noticed they were quickly approaching a waterfall. </p><p>And there was nothing he could do to stop it.</p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p>Sokka’s back was sure going to ache later. So was his chest...and wrists...and-</p><p>Katara and Aang were trying to stop the boat from sailing onto the waterfall, pushing and pulling the water around them or something so that the ship’s side was--oh, whatever, they were way too close to the edge! </p><p>“We’re doing it!” Katara said.</p><p>Sokka’s eyes fixed on the ship heading full speed behind them. “But we have another problem,” he warned.  </p><p>The ship began to tilt, and suddenly Izeh was standing beside him. And then the entire ship began to flip as they crashed.</p><p>“Jump!” Izeh said. The four of them slid as the boat tipped over, and they jumped. </p><p>Sokka saw Appa coming before Izeh did, so he grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. That way he’d know to land on the large flying bison rather than avoid it completely. </p><p>And land they did.</p><p>Sokka felt the wind get knocked out of him for a few moments, and Izeh quickly rolled off of him. The four of them panted, a little shocked that Appa had shown up at precisely the right moment, and Izeh rigid in the corner of Appa’s saddle. </p><p>When he felt well enough, Sokka crawled over to him and sat beside him. He wasn’t sure what to say, exactly, but he knew a thank you and an explanation was in order. </p><p>“Flying bison,” he said. Izeh’s wide eyes shifted over to Sokka. “Yeah, I was a little skeptical the first time, too. Anyway, uh, I wanted to say thanks...again.”</p><p>Izeh nodded sharply, seemingly trying to control his breathing. Sokka fiddled with his hands, a dull ache pulsing through his body. He continued. </p><p>“No, really. You didn’t have to come back. Thank you...Zuko.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! Thanks for all the support on the first chapter--hopefully you enjoyed this one! There were quite a lot of action scenes and hopefully I didn't completely butcher them,, but let me know what you thought in the comments ((,:<br/>I'm also pretty excited for the Jet chapter; Zuko and Sokka talk about some secrets they'd been keeping (; Look forward to some gay shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Sokka discuss secrets amongst themselves, and hold each other to important promises. The gang runs into a Fire Nation Camp, but their saviors aren't exactly trustworthy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so sorry for the late update!! I had a rough week last week, but this chapter has some good gay stuff and is decently long so I hope that makes up for it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <i>Out of the fire again,<br/>
But I’m an ember<br/>
- The Enemy by Andrew Belle</i></p>
</div><hr class="hr1"/><p>“That’s your name, isn’t it? I know some pirates go by fake names, and I saw how you reacted when that old guy said-” </p><p>“Old guy?” Zuko asked. He took Sokka by the front of his shirt. There were other things to worry about right now, of course. For example: Sokka was bright enough to know his name, they were currently on a <i>flying bison</i>, and the bald twelve year old talking to Katara might just be his ticket back home. His world was quickly unraveling before his eyes, but all Zuko could think was to ask if Sokka had really seen his uncle back there.</p><p>“Uhh...yeah? Long grey hair, a beard, looked like a general’s uniform? You didn’t see him?”</p><p>Zuko let go of Sokka’s shirt and schooled his features. “No.”</p><p>Sokka squinted at him. Zuko got the impression that he probably wasn't sure if Zuko was lying or not. </p><p>“Well, <i>I</i> did. You know, I get that you’re a pirate and all, but you really didn't have to lie to me,” Sokka crossed his arms. He didn't seem upset so much as teasing, and Zuko blinked at him in confusion.</p><p>“You’re not…mad?”</p><p>Sokka let his hands fall to his lap. “Are you joking? Even if I wanted to be, how could I? Like I said, you saved us back there. You got Momo to untie Katara <i>and</i> you cut my ties <i>and</i> you piloted the ship.” </p><p>“Not very well,” Zuko admitted, frowning. If he were to be honest, he was sort of crushed that he hadn’t been able to save that ship. At least they hadn't ended up going down with it.</p><p>Sokka laughed. “Anyway… we haven't been entirely honest, either.” </p><p>Zuko raised his eyebrow. Katara and Aang had turned to listen in then, finished with their own conversation, and Aang was awkwardly petting the lemur-<i>Momo</i>-in his lap.</p><p>“Yeah…well, you see-”</p><p>“Aang is the Avatar,” Katara said. </p><p>Zuko felt his stomach twist, and his mouth was suddenly dry. So it was true.</p><p>“The...Avatar?”</p><p>How was he meant to play this out? Act like he hadn’t heard back there already? Or like his future wasn’t entirely dependent on this kid? Zuko knew for certain that there was no point fighting three-against-one on top of a flying bison. So he settled for confusion.</p><p>“I thought the Avatar was a hundred years old...if he was even still alive,” he added. </p><p>“We found Aang trapped in a sphere of ice, back in the south pole,” Sokka explained. “Technically, he <i>is</i> over a hundred years old, he was just trapped for a century.”</p><p>“A hundred and twelve, Sokka,” Aang said. “Respect your elders.” </p><p>Sokka punched Aang playfully on the shoulder. Zuko’s mind raced. </p><p>“So what are you guys doing this far from home?” </p><p>Katara brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. “Well, originally it was just to restock on supplies, but we stumbled into one of those pirates back there and came across a water bending scroll. I’ve been teaching Aang, and I thought it could really help us.” She sat up straight and put a smile on her face, “But whatever, who needs that stupid scroll anyways?”</p><p>Sokka waved something out in front of him, “Is that <i>really</i> how you feel?” </p><p>“The scroll!” Katara reached out to take it, but Sokka quickly pulled it away.</p><p>“First, what did you learn?”</p><p>“Stealing is wrong.” Satisfied, Sokka handed it over to her. “Unless it’s from pirates!”</p><p>Zuko couldn’t help the small smile on his face as Aang laughed and praised Katara for her little joke. </p><p>Teaching Aang how to waterbend, huh? Zuko’s smile disappeared.</p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p>The next time they landed there was no waterfall, or any water at all, really. They set down deep in the forest, and Sokka wasn’t completely thrilled that they’d be staying in a strange place in the night. But he was the oldest, so maybe it was because of that that he worried so much. </p><p>Zuko didn’t seem to really mind. </p><p>“Hey,” Sokka whispered, “How old are you, anyway?”</p><p>Zuko laced his fingers behind his head. They were laying on the ground next to Appa--Sokka planned to take the first watch tonight--and Zuko was tucked snuggly in Sokka’s sleeping bag. </p><p>“I’m sixteen.” A pause. “Actually, I might be seventeen. I’m not really sure. How old are <i>you</i>?”</p><p>Sokka’s jaw dropped. “How can you not know?!”</p><p>Zuko shrugged. “Stopped counting my birthday after thirteen. I-” He bit his lip in thought, and shook his head. “Nevermind. I asked you.” </p><p>“Fifteen.” Tense silence. He thought Zuko nodded, but he wasn’t sure. Looking around their small campsite, his eyes drifted over to Katara and Aang, who were knocked out cold. How they managed to fall asleep so quickly was honestly beyond him. </p><p>Sokka fiddled with his fingers. “Can we talk about what happened back there today?” </p><p>He didn’t wait for an answer. “I’m trying-I’m trying not to jump to any conclusions,” he started. “And I know you said you were Fire Nation. But...how is it that the guy back there knew your name? Were you-”</p><p>“Can I ask for a favor?” Zuko said suddenly. When Sokka met his eyes again, he saw that Zuko was propped up on an elbow now, stare serious. Sokka frowned, but nodded.</p><p>“Don’t tell the others about my name...for now, at least.” His gaze dropped. “I don’t-I don’t really trust them yet, and I guess...I guess I trust you more.” </p><p>Sokka was still. Tr-trust? More? Someone trusted him more than Aang or Katara? Spirits, he wanted Zuko to answer his question but he really hadn’t expected this.</p><p>“Uhh, Sokka? You okay, man? I’m sorry if it’s too much to ask, I shouldn’t have said anything, I can tell-”</p><p>Sokka held up a hand. When he spoke, his voice was higher than usual. “That’s okay, I mean-I don’t mind, I can do that. But I-then can I ask a favor in return?”</p><p>Zuko nodded. </p><p>“If...if you trust me...can you promise not to lie to me again? I’ll keep your secret until you’re ready but, I need your honesty from now on. You’ve saved us twice already, and I’m grateful-I really am! But if you’re going to be travelling with us this is something I need you to do.”</p><p>Blue eyes met gold. Zuko put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. </p><p>“Of course.” He said. Sokka sighed. “And thank you.” </p><p>Zuko relaxed back into Sokka’s sleeping bag and turned away from him. </p><p>“I’ll take the next shift, so wake me when you’re tired.” he said over his shoulder. Sokka nodded at him even though he couldn’t see, and let out a puff of cold air out into the night. </p><p>Weird.</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>To be fair, it hadn’t been a <i>complete</i> lie. Zuko supposed he did trust Sokka more than his sister and the Avatar, and he’d keep his word about not lying anymore. He’d just...have to be careful. Sokka only needed to ask the right questions, and Zuko might end up in a real bind. </p><p>Anyways, at least it hadn’t been a bender that he’d fibbed to. </p><p>He stifled a yawn and helped Sokka roll up the sleeping bag. Zuko was sure Sokka was probably more tired than he was, as he’d taken most of the night shift before waking Zuko to do the rest. But the morning shift hadn’t been too bad--Zuko usually got up with the sun anyway.</p><p>“Where’s Momo?” Aang asked, and Zuko realized he hadn’t seen the creature running around for a while now. The lemur could be helpful when it wanted to, but Zuko was beginning to notice that it was typically pretty useless.</p><p>The three of them followed Aang to another part of the forest, looking for his pet. The chittering and moaning they’d been following sounded a lot closer, and Aang stopped and looked up. The others followed his gaze.</p><p>“Hang on, Momo!” With a push off the ground, Aang was climbing up a thick tree and lowering one of many spherical traps that hung from the high branches. As soon as the one with Momo inside hit the ground, Zuko knew exactly what kind of trap it was.</p><p><i>Again?</i> Zuko tensed. He really needed to be more careful. These kids seemed to get themselves much too close to trouble than he was used to, practically prancing into Fire Nation territory with no sense of worry at all.</p><p>“This is gonna take forever.” Beside him, Sokka threw his boomerang and cut the ties that Aang was climbing up to get, releasing the other traps to the ground. Zuko jerked away, a little surprised, or maybe startled out of his thoughts. Whatever the case, when Zuko looked over, Sokka was smirking at him. He grimaced and walked over to the now-empty traps.</p><p>Zuko kicked one with his foot. “These are-”</p><p>“-Fire Nation traps,” Sokka bent down. “You can tell from the metalwork. We’d better pack up camp and get moving.” </p><p>Zuko huffed, crossing his arms. So Sokka knew about metalwork. No big deal. In fact, he <i>should</i> know about it if he owned any weapons. Zuko followed behind them back to camp, dragging his feet a little. </p><p>How many more times was this guy gonna surprise him? </p><p>They began gathering their already-rolled-up sleeping bags, and Katara handed hers to Aang, who was already seated on the large flying bison (Zuko knew its name, but stood as far away from Appa as possible at all times).  </p><p>Sokka stopped them- “No flying this time,”- and took back the sleeping bag. </p><p>“What? Why wouldn’t we fly?” Aang asked. Zuko wondered how he managed to get that look of pure confusion on his face. His thoughts shifted again to how this kid could be the sacred Avatar. </p><p>“Think about it,” Sokka started, “Somehow the Fire Nation keeps finding us--it’s because they spot Appa, he’s just too noticeable.”</p><p>“What? Appa’s not too noticeable!” Katara said.</p><p>Zuko pressed his feet together. “He kind of is, he’s a giant flying bison. It’s hard to miss him.” </p><p>The bison opened its mouth and moaned, to which Zuko took another step back.</p><p>“I know you guys want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk.” </p><p>“Who made you the boss?” Katara settled her hands on her hips. The action reminded Zuko of someone he knew.</p><p>Sokka scoffed, “I’m <i>not</i> the boss, I’m the leader.” </p><p>“If anyone’s the leader, it’s Aang--<i>he’s</i> the Avatar.” </p><p>“Are you kidding? He’s just a goofy kid!”</p><p>They turned their attention to Aang, who was hanging off of Appa’s horn upside down. “He’s right,” was all Aang said. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. How had he gotten stuck with them? </p><p>“Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? (“Not me,” Zuko mumbled) I bet you wouldn’t be so bossy if you kissed a girl,” Katara folded her arms. </p><p>Sokka shot a look at Zuko, one that he almost missed entirely. “I-I’ve kissed a girl! You just...haven’t met her.” Defensive, Zuko thought. But why were they even arguing about this? What did it have to do with flying or walking?</p><p>“Who? Gran-Gran? I’ve met Gran-Gran,” she continued.</p><p>“No,<i> besides</i> Gran-Gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts.” </p><p>“Okay...we’ll try it your way, oh wise leader,” Katara mocked. Zuko exhaled and picked up his bag. Finally, a decision. </p><p>“Who knows! Walking might be fun.” Aang said. </p><p>Fine with Zuko. The less time spent on the giant bison, the better. He followed after Sokka, and heard the other two do the same behind him. </p><p>“Thanks for having my back,” Sokka muttered. </p><p>Zuko looked at him. “...All I said was that the bison was big and noticeable.” </p><p>He laughed. “I know, but…” Sokka sighed. “It’s hard to get them to listen to me sometimes.”</p><p>“If they don’t listen to you, then they definitely won’t listen to me.” Zuko picked an apple from his bag and took a bite. He was starving. </p><p>“What do you mean? And do you...have any more of those? I’m starving.” Sokka awkwardly thanked him when Zuko gave him the one he was eating, and picked another from the bag for himself. </p><p>“I’m from the Fire Nation. I’m well aware of what my people have done. I don’t blame Aang or your sister for being suspicious of me, much less for not listening to what I have to say.” </p><p>Sokka had a weird look on his face. “Aang definitely likes you, and Katara...well, she’ll get used to you.” His tone changed, then. “You have to understand, Zuko...the Fire Nation killed our mother, and took our dad. Katara hasn’t forgotten about that, and neither have I. Just...give it some time.” </p><p>Sokka smiled, but it was a sad smile, and Zuko felt his stomach twist in a way he didn’t understand. </p><p>Weird.</p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p>After a lot of irritating complaints from Aang and Katara, and stoic silence from Zuko after their talk, Sokka had had enough.</p><p>“Look guys, I’m tired too. But the important thing is that we’re safe from the Fire...Nation…” He stopped in his tracks. So maybe...Aang and Katara <i>did</i> have a point. </p><p>They faced a Fire Nation camp, of all things, and Sokka resisted the urge to groan. He took one quick look around at all of the soldiers, each of them decked out in armor and various weapons, and Sokka dropped his things. “Run!” </p><p>They were only able to make it a few feet before fire was hurled their way, and Sokka threw up an arm to shield himself. The fire had taken to the shrubbery around them, and - </p><p>“We’re cut off!”</p><p>“Sokka, your shirt!” </p><p>He had felt the heat, but assumed it was coming from the flames around them. Instead, twisting to see his arm, he realized it was on fire and let out a yelp. Luckily, Katara quickly put it out with the water from her flask. </p><p>When he was no longer on fire, Sokka faced the soldiers. Beside him, Aang and Katara were in their bending stances, and Zuko had his head ducked down, blade at the ready.</p><p>“If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you,” Sokka warned. He did his best to sound intimidating. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Katara whispered to him.</p><p>“Bluffing?” </p><p>“That’s not going to work,” Zuko mumbled. </p><p>“<i>You</i> promise not to hurt <i>us</i>?” one of the soldiers responded. He looked to be the leader of the group. Sokka was figuring out how to respond when the soldier fell to his knees with a groan, and collapsed on the ground. </p><p>“Nice work, Sokka! How’d you do that?” Aang asked. </p><p>“He didn’t,” Zuko said. </p><p>“Look!” Katara pointed in the direction where Zuko had his eyes fixed. Sokka’s gaze landed on a boy high up in the trees. He swung down and began picking off soldiers left and right with two identical weapons, each curved at the ends. Before Sokka knew it, other kids were jumping down from the trees too, attacking the soldiers before them </p><p>It’s not like the four of them didn’t help, either. Sokka was just about to take out a soldier with a loud war cry when the tall one that first came to their aid kicked the soldier out of the way.</p><p>Annoyance flared. “Hey, he was mine!”</p><p>“Gotta be quicker next time,” the guy said. Sokka noticed that he was chewing on a stick of hay before he turned around and ran to presumably fight some other fire nation warriors. Sokka huffed. </p><p>He turned and locked eyes with Zuko, who had just managed to throw a soldier to the ground. Zuko took a step closer.</p><p>“I think I liked it better when I was - mmf - the savior,” he ducked an attack and elbowed his opponent on the forehead, knocking him to the ground. “And not on the receiving end of danger.” </p><p>Sokka turned to block a soldier on their way to Zuko, but somehow the tall kid got to him first. </p><p>“Man!” Sokka groaned. Zuko looked over his shoulder. </p><p>“At least you tried.” </p><p>The fight died down quickly after that, with the soldiers passed out on the floor or escaped into the woods. Sokka and Zuko walked up to where Katara and Aang were talking to the hay stick guy who kept raining on Sokka’s parade. </p><p>“You just took out a whole army almost single-handed,” Aang quipped. </p><p>“Army?” Sokka scoffed, “There were only, like, twenty guys.” </p><p>The boy turned to them. “My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters.” He nodded to the others who had helped earlier and introduced them one by one.</p><p>Aang briefly introduced himself to one of them who quickly took a liking to him, and then the others. Before long, everyone was getting pretty friendly. Zuko - Spirits, bless him - was the only one besides Sokka that wasn’t exactly welcoming of the “freedom fighters.”</p><p>The two of them skulked in the shadows.</p><p>“What do you think?” Zuko asked him. </p><p>Sokka stared. “Huh?”</p><p>“I said, ‘what do you think?’ About Jet, I mean. And his…” Zuko glowered at them, “‘freedom fighters.’” </p><p>Sokka looked back out across the former Fire Nation camp. Jet’s gang was gathering leftover supplies and relocating them. His eyes landed back on Zuko. He had his head low, and fiddled with Sokka’s coat with his fingers. </p><p>“I’m not sure. My ins-”</p><p>“<i>We were relying on instincts</i>,” he heard Katara saying from a few feet away. He stopped speaking. She was talking to Jet, who was still chewing on a stupid piece of hay.</p><p>“<i>You’ll get yourself killed doing that</i>,” was his response. </p><p>Sokka clenched his hands into fists and started walking the opposite direction. To his surprise, Zuko stepped in front of him, blocking Sokka from walking any further. </p><p>“Maybe your instincts weren’t right this time,” Zuko said, his face a mask, “But that doesn’t mean they’re always wrong. Something’s up with these people...so don’t let your guard down, okay?” </p><p>Zuko regarded Sokka’s face in a way that felt intrusive, and there was that feeling again, from last night. What was that? He swallowed hard.</p><p>“I’ll...follow your lead,” Zuko added. </p><p>A tense moment hung between them, both of them studying the other’s eyes, hoping to find some sort of emotion behind them. Sokka remembered what Zuko had said the night before. </p><p>
  <i>I guess I trust you more.</i>
</p><p>“Hey guys! We’re gonna go see Jet’s secret hideout!” Aang interrupted, appearing next to them. Sokka felt Aang pull on his sleeve where it had caught fire, and hissed a little from the dull pain that flared.</p><p>“Oh, sorry...is that from the fire, earlier?” Aang asked. He leaned forward to look, his hand hovering over where he had touched Sokka’s arm. </p><p>“It must be,” Katara walked up behind him, closely followed by Jet. Sokka glared and moved his arm away.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“We have some ointment back at the hideout. We can treat you there.”  </p><p>Sokka held up his hand. “There’s no need. Just...take us to your stupid camp, I guess.”</p>
<hr class="hr1"/><p>After a long while of walking, Jet stopped the group abruptly, hands on his hips.</p><p>“We’re here,” he said, looking out into what seemed like the rest of the forest. Zuko took a step forward.</p><p>“Where? There’s nothing here.” Sokka pointed out. </p><p>“Hold this.” Jet instructed. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the rope Jet was handing to Sokka and took it instead, mumbling an explanation to Sokka about his arm. </p><p>“I’ll take it,” he said to Jet, “What does this do?” </p><p>Jet smiled around his hay stick and pushed Sokka lightly so that he bumped into Zuko (“Hey!” Sokka grumbled), who caught him with his free hand. Zuko felt his face begin to burn. </p><p>“Hang on tight,” Jet smirked.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>Zuko felt a sharp pull from the rope and suddenly they were off the ground, the people below them getting smaller and smaller as they were taken up into the trees. </p><p>Sokka had his arms wrapped firmly around Zuko’s shoulders, his legs curled up on either side of Zuko’s own and his nails dug into Zuko’s skin. They caught each others’ eyes for a moment, the red and orange leaves around them blurring for a few seconds before their ascension slowed to a halt. </p><p>Zuko let go of the rope and set both of them down on some wooden planks that served as a floor amidst the trees. As soon as he did, Sokka quickly stepped away from him, his ears and cheeks red. </p><p>Zuko coughed awkwardly. A gust of wind passed him by, and in looking up he saw Aang and Momo, zipping through the trees. </p><p>“Isn’t this place cool?” Aang asked. Zuko took a moment to look around them. There were people -<i>kids</i>- in the branches, watching the group from the ground come up in ones and twos and land on various platforms like the one Sokka and Zuko stood upon. </p><p>Zuko couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this.</p><p>He followed Sokka to where Jet and Katara had landed, and Jet began leading them through the hideout. </p><p>“Why does the Fire Nation wanna find you?” Katara asked. Zuko exchanged a look of interest with Sokka, and the both of them tried getting closer to hear better.</p><p>“I guess you could say I’ve been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back.”</p><p>“We’ve been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with them,” A taller guy said. </p><p>“One day, we’ll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good, and free that town.”  </p><p>“That’s so brave,” Katara mused.</p><p>Sokka pushed his way between them. “Yeah, nothing’s braver than a guy in a treehouse.”</p><p>Zuko covered his snickering with the back of his hand. Even though everyone pestered Sokka for his humor, Zuko actually found it quite funny. Maybe it was because he’d only been socializing with adults for most of his life, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to cover up his laughter with coughs or his hand. </p><p>He shook his head, hoping nobody had noticed.</p><p>“Don’t pay any attention to my brother.” Katara said. </p><p>“No problem. He probably had a rough day.” </p><p>Jet began describing how he’d found his team of delinquents, but Zuko wasn’t exactly interested. He was more so focused on scanning the surrounding area and figuring out escape routes, if worse came to worst. Katara and Jet eventually fell behind the rest of the group, anyway, so Zuko and Sokka walked behind and followed where the others led them. </p><p>“What a jerk,” Sokka grumbled, throwing his hands up. “What did I ever do to him?”</p><p>Zuko redirected his gaze onto Sokka, glancing sharply at the others in front of them. </p><p>“Keep your voice down,” Zuko whispered, “I don’t trust them yet.” </p><p>Sokka considered them. “Yeah…” he rubbed his arm, “I just want some ointment for my arm and then we can leave. We shouldn’t stick around for too long.” </p><p>Zuko nodded once. On that, he agreed.</p><p>The other freedom fighters might not have caught on to him, but Zuko was pretty sure he saw Jet keeping an eye on him on their walk over here. And the way Jet had pushed Sokka into him...something was off about that. </p><p>Sokka must have noticed his expression, because he nudged Zuko’s shoulder against his own and clapped a hand on his back.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing, buddy! Don’t stress. Hey, I thought pirates were free spirits!”</p><p>Zuko glared at him, and Sokka removed his hand. “Okay so maybe not <i>all</i> pirates.”</p><p>A surge of guilt flared up into Zuko’s chest. To Sokka, he was only a teenage pirate. Sokka knew virtually nothing about him, and Zuko knew nothing about Sokka. </p><p>They continued walking, but Zuko couldn’t help the feeling that these lies were bound to catch up with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! I'd love any feedback on this chapter !! Lmk if Zuko's in character enough lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>